Problem: Multiply. ${2}\times{8}=$
Answer: Let's visualize to help us solve. There are $2$ groups of ${8}$. $8$ $+$ $8$ $+$ ${2} \times {8} = \underbrace{{8} + 8}_{{2}{\text{ eights}}} = 16}$ ${2}\times{8}=16}$